The Girl and The Wolf
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: Felicity lived in Starling, in the dangerous village, with her parents. Everything was good and normal until one day everything turned into hell. Now she has to go with The Wolf or it will kill everyone. But who is the Wolf actually and why she can understand what it says? Red Riding Hood AU. Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**  
**This a Red Riding Hood AU fiction inspired by the film. It will follow the film's storyline, but without the illogical parts, different dialogues and also this story will be longer than the film's story but I hope you will like it. The rating may change, but I'm not sure yet. If you like this story then I'll continue the "Fairy Olicity" series, which means that I'll write Cinderella, Snow White and other tale Olicity stories, so make sure you tell me what you think of it (no matter if it's bad or good, because even bad reviews are reviews ;))**

**You can follow me on Twitter: Olicity_Shipper**  
**Or on Tumblr: olicity-addicted**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, so the story can be even better than now. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, but English (unfortunately :'() is not my first language.**

* * *

Felicity looked around the village where she lived, in her little hand there was a rust pail. The little village, Starling, was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by big mountains. Only few people knew that it even existed, but more people knew the legend, the small village held. The legend or rather truth, that terrified everyone who lived there, especially when the moon was full.

The 8-year-old blonde girl turned around and watched the busy men and women who were working everywhere. With her tiny legs, she slowly made her way to the brook, in the edge of the forest, and got water before noticing her friend, who was 2 years older than her. He had brown hair with some blonde locks and beautiful blue eyes.

He ran to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He then grabbed the pail from her hand, to help her, and started to go back to the village. Felicity went side by side with him, with a fairy smile on her face. Her mother and father, even her sister always told her to not speak with strangers, but the boy next to her was exceptional. She knew him too well.

"So, how are you today?" Felicity asked, just when the boy took another step and stopped next to a tree.

"Better now that I met you again," he answered and put the pail on the ground next to the big tree's trunk. The boy pointed at a spot in front of him and the little girl turned her attention there. "I captured a wild rabbit," he said proudly and Felicity laughed.

The boy knelt down beside the trap, where the frightened rabbit was, and looked at Felicity for confirmation. "And what do you want to do with it after you killed it?" She asked when the boy grabbed softly the animal and placed a knife to its neck. Maybe this sounded brutal from the child's mouth, but they had to do things to survive.

"I can't," he said.

We will see…

**10 years later:**

Felicity stepped out of her parents' house, with a happy smile on her face. The air was fresh and even though it was snowing the temperature was bearable. She went through the narrow street, all the while watching as the people worked really hard just like every time Felicity gone for a walk, and walked into the woods.

She couldn't see birds only a few, which hadn't flown away few months ago, and even those little creatures that stayed here, were hiding in their warm nests. In this time of the year it was a miracle to hear the song of the birds or even see some wild animals.

The land was full of snow, making it difficult to walk in the floor-length dress what Felicity had to wear since her 18th birthday. It was a gift from her mother and father, while her sister gave her a beautiful hand-made bouquet. She liked the dress, but to wear it every day? No, she preferred to wear different dresses, but she knew that her parents didn't have enough money to buy more.

Felicity stopped next to a tree and ran her fingers through a small part of the trunk. When she was smaller she played a lot here, with her friend. They played hide and seek or tag with several other games nearly every day, when Felicity could escape from their house. She could always hear their happy laughter as they played, like it was yesterday and it brought an even bigger smile on her face. But today she wasn't in the forest to remember the old good days. She was there to check on her love. The boy whom she fell in love years ago, the little boy who was now a strong, beautiful man.

She walked deeper into the forest, watching carefully where she stepped to prevent from falling. She didn't want to look like a mess, it was just past 12 o'clock. Her mother wouldn't let her go out there next time if she went home muddy and Felicity didn't like to spend her days at home, not that she didn't like to be with her parents, it's just that she liked to meet with her paramour. It was a big miracle when they could be together, just the two of them, since he had to start working early in the mornings.

Felicity paused for a moment to look around, and after she heard the familiar noise, she turned towards the source and a happy sigh left her mouth. The sound of the axe cutting through the tree made Felicity's heart bit quicker each moment as she got closer to the noise. He was there, she knew it.

When she got there she hid behind a tree and waited for him to take a break. She looked out from behind it and saw as another man approached him and told him to take a break, because those trees could wait. Just in time, Felicity thought and saw when he turned around and walked away.

Felicity came out from her hideout and slowly made her way to the stump, where his axe rested. She touched the end of the axe, which was still warm from his touch, and slowly lifted it up from tree. She knew it would get his attention and he would come after her. And that was exactly her plan.

She ran back to the forest and stopped next to a big tree, which was their secret meeting spot. She waited for him to show up and reveal his beautiful eyes. His bright blue eyes, which were even more beautiful with the white background thanks to the snow. She leaned back to the tree and listened to the sound that came from the forest.

After a few minutes she saw him walking through the trees with a not so happy expression and Felicity hid the axe behind her. When he approached her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Give it back," he tried to be serious, but his voice betrayed him. Felicity laughed and let the axe fall from her hands to the ground, then she stepped above it and smiled at him.

"What would you give for it?" She teased him, but his face turned into serious and Felicity thought she did something bad. She tried to say something, but he was faster.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" he asked her, voice full with sadness and love. It made her heart warm and worried at the same time. She looked into his eyes, their gaze met, and Felicity immediately knew that whatever had happened is not good. She shook her head and he took a step closer.

"They arranged for you to marry Ray Palmer," he answered her questioning look and Felicity closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. No, she didn't love that person, she loved the man in front of her and her mother knew that. But still Donna would force her into a marriage she didn't want.

"That was always my mother's dream. Not mine," Felicity said. Her heart couldn't handle this. She turned away and sighed. She couldn't face with him after this, she didn't want him to feel like she betrayed him, or worse lied to him. Truth be told Felicity couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't the father of their children or where he wasn't the last man she saw before sleep.

"Well, then both of them got what they wanted. Your mother will have money and Palmer doesn't have to stalk after you anymore," he said and grabbed her hand softly, to show her his support. She always wondered how can he, the man with full of muscles, be so kind to her.

"You know that's not what I want, right?" Felicity asked, worried what he would say and turned back to him, but refused to look into his eyes. "What should we do know, Oliver?" She asked him and he placed a hand under her jaw and lifted up her face. He stroked her chin with his thumb and Felicity closed her eyes, just to feel his warmth against her cold skin.

"Come with me," he said and her eyes snapped open.

"What? Where?" She asked back.

"Wherever you want. I'll protect you, no matter where you want to go," he said and placed a small kiss on her hand. She had no idea where they could go, but she trusted him. If he said he would protect her then she knew he would do it and even though she couldn't fight, she would do everything for him as well. And no matter where they go, because if he was with her, then she was home.

"Oh, really?" She put her hands around his neck and Oliver happily nodded.

"Wherever you go," he whispered back and Felicity looked around. She spotted two horses not far from them and placed a kiss on his cheek, before letting him go.

"Then we shouldn't waste our time," she said and pointed at the horses. Oliver looked at the animals and grabbed her hand when she was about to walk there.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Felicity couldn't help but smile. He had no idea how much she loved him. "You would just leave everything behind you? Your parents? Your sister? Your whole life? Your-"

"Shh," she put a finger across his mouth and hugged him. She liked the fact that he was nervous. "Talking too much is my job, besides I would do everything if it means I can be with you," she mumbled while writing circles on his back.

He pulled back and Felicity watched his face as it shone from happiness. They knew each other since she was 3 years old. They became good friends pretty quickly. And even though her mother didn't like him and always told her, that she deserved someone better, someone whose father wasn't a woodsman, like Ray, Felicity always found an excuse to go to the forest to meet with him.

"Let's see who is faster," she said quickly and ran off, because she knew that Oliver was way faster than her.

She ran, but promptly froze when she heard it. The sound that she never wanted to hear. The sound which told them, that it happened. She never heard it before, because it had been 20 years since the last time they had to use it, but she recognized it. The bells rang insanely and Felicity turned to face with Oliver, who had the same worried expression like her. They both knew what it meant.

"The Wolf!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!  
Here's chapter 2. I hope you will like this chapter as well and let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks to flipflops ( /users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops) for being my beta for the story. You can follow her on Twitter: kirena214**

* * *

"Over here!" Someone shouted.

Felicity ran through the streets, following the worried people, the screams which got louder with each step she took. She felt like her heart was pounding in her throat, but she couldn't stop. It was like the time had stopped. Everyone was scared and surprised, because they lived in peace for 20 years, but now everyone was running towards the meadow, where the victim, who was still unknown to her, was laying.

The snow has fallen into her eyes, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her now, was to find out the one who died. Deep down in her heart, she knew it was someone close to her, she felt it with every bone in her body.

She looked quickly back to see if Oliver was behind her, but she couldn't see him, because of the crowd that walked quickly to get to the body.

She slowed down a little bit, and with quick steps she avoided the hay piles and stopped in front of three girls when she heard them talking about The Wolf and its victim.

"We've kept the peace, we did everything The Wolf told us," one of the girls, who had brown hair with teary blue eyes, said to the girls and old ladies next to her.

"But The Wolf broke it," one of the old ladies answered. Everyone spotted Felicity, and the girl, who spoke first, immediately reached for her and Felicity knew she had been right. It was someone from her family. It couldn't be Oliver because he was behind her; it couldn't be one of her friends, because Felicity didn't have many friends, and she had already saw the ones she considered her friends.

"Who died?" Felicity asked, and goose bumps appeared on her skin from the fear she felt. Her legs were shaking and she breathed heavily from running.

"Someone you knew well," the girl said and everyone who was around her embraced Felicity which made her nervous. She tried to pull away, but they didn't let her go. "I'm so sorry," all of them said, before they finally let go of her, and she started to walk towards the body again.

Felicity saw more and more people as she got closer and with each step, her heart ached more. She just prayed that it wasn't her mother, father or sister. She didn't know what she would do if one of them died. It couldn't be her mother, because she saw her today and The Wolf can't come in sunlight, but she didn't see her sister or father. It had to be one of them.

Tears collected in her eyes when she spotted her parents standing above a dead body she couldn't see clearly.

"Mother! Father!" Felicity shrieked, her voice broken and shaky.

Her mother looked at her along with her father. Both of them were crying and Felicity gasped when they stepped away and she saw the body.

It was her body.

Her sister.

"Helena!" Felicity screamed and ran towards her sister's body.

She was covered with blood. Her face. Her neck. Her clothes. snow only strengthened the red color, which made everything worse.

Tears were running down Felicity's cheeks and she felt like the world was spinning around her. Felicity collapsed next to her sister's body. It was too much for her. Too much blood.

"Helena," she whispered, her voice broke as another sob escaped her lips. Felicity touched her cold, pale face with her fingers and that was it. She couldn't handle it. Blood covered her fingers and she cried even harder when she saw the big scratches on her neck. The Wolf killed her in cold blood.

"Nooo!" she screamed and hugged her sister's dead body, burying her face in her neck. She could smell the blood and The Wolf's stench. No, this couldn't be true. It had to be a bad dream. It was impossible for her sister to be dead. She was always so happy and helpful. Always helping everyone who was around them. No one would take away a soul like Helena's.

Felicity closed her eyes and hoped that if she opens them again, she would wake up. But that wasn't true.

She cried there for minutes, hours, until someone called her name.

* * *

The next thing Felicity knew that she was at home, lighting candles, while her sister's dead body was on the kitchen table. They changed Helena's dress into another one since The Wolf ruined it and her mother didn't want her to be buried with torn clothes. Donna washed Helena's pale skin with warm water to vanquish the dried blood from her injured skin, while others washed her hair.

Felicity felt like a hole was in her heart and her hands were still shaking. Someone behind her approached her and she jumped when Caitlin put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered, but Caitlin just shook her head and embraced her. Felicity and Helena's friends were there, everyone dealing with her death in their own way.

Her mother wasn't crying anymore, she just finished washing her dead daughter's skin and now she stroked her husband's back as he drunk to forget the pain. Felicity never liked or wanted alcohol before, but today all she wanted to do was to go to the village tavern with her father and drink something. She wanted to laugh at the thought that a few hours ago, she was happily planning to run away with Oliver, and now she felt heartbroken.

Someone knocked on the door and her mother opened it.

"Madam, please come in," Donna said and Felicity wanted to throw up when she saw Ray Palmer stepping to the house along with his father and mother.

She immediately put down the candle, she held in her hand, and went up to her and her sister's space. She sat down on the pallet and sighed. Her sister died and they wanted to force into a marriage with Ray.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Donna," Anna, Ray's mother, said as they walked further into the small house. It wasn't big, but Felicity liked it. It only had one big room with a little loft for her and Helena. The beam beside her was full of ornaments, flowers and animals, that she and Helena had carved few years ago. Helena was very talented.

Another tear escaped her eye, when she thought back to the day when they did this. Felicity heard the others talking, but she was lost in memories. She remembered that her father showed them how to carve the tree and that their mother was pissed off, because she didn't like what her daughters were doing. But of course, they just laughed at her and continued their work, which was close to Felicity's heart. Felicity remembered when she told Helena she couldn't do it and her sister hit her arm gently and told her that it was bullshit and she just needed to believe that she could do it. And she was right, Felicity did a better job after that, and her sister always helped her out if she couldn't do something.

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to calm down her breathing. The memories were too much for her, and she couldn't handle it. It was impossible that she died.

Donna sat down next to Felicity, who was still lost in her memories and jumped when she started speaking.

"Ray is your fiancé now," Donna said and Felicity felt sick again. She didn't want to marry him. He was creepy, always watching her, but she should have known it was coming; he always sent her flowers and told her he loved her. Oliver was right, she realized, both her mother and Ray got what they wanted.

"I don't even know him, Mother," Felicity answered and looked down at Ray, who was staring at her with his creepy eyes; when their gaze met Felicity immediately looked away.

"Which is why you should go down," Donna said, but Felicity just stared at her lap and played with her fingers nervously. How could her mother push her into his arms after she just lost her sister? Besides, Donna lost her daughter and now all she could think about was for Felicity to speak with Ray?

Felicity couldn't understand her mother today. She was always so good to them, being overprotective, even when there was no reason for Donna to be worried.

A small smile appeared on her lips when she thought about the good old days. When she was 3 years old, they went for a walk to the forest, after Felicity finally convinced them. They played a lot that day and even her mother smiled a lot, which was strange, because she never saw her smiling much before. They were in the middle of playing hide and seek, when she met Oliver or rather when Oliver scared the hell out of her for the first time with his 'ninja skills,' as Felicity liked to call it. Felicity immediately looked at him like he was her friend for ages now, but that was Felicity. Always looking for the good in everyone.

Her mother tried to chase him away, and Felicity had to beg her not to. Donna didn't like the thought that her daughters were talking and playing with a stranger, and looking back now, Felicity understood her mother, but she was happy that in the end Donna let him play with them, because these days Felicity couldn't imagine her life without him. He was too important, and yes, Felicity can admit it, that he brought trouble with him nearly every time, especially when 3 years after they met, he had told her to meet him at night in the forest and Felicity did what he said.

She snuck out in the middle of the night at met with was a creepy night in Felicity's life, maybe even the scariest. It was a cold night in late December and she could barely see anything, not even her own foot when she looked down, because of the darkness. Felicity had no idea how she got to their meeting point without seeing anything, but somehow her brain knew where to go and she could even go there with closed eyes. She sat down and leaned back against the old tree and watched the stars in the dark sky.

She waited more than ten minutes before she saw a shadowy figure who turned to be Oliver with a blanket in his little hands and with a bright smile on his face. Felicity didn't know exactly what love was at that time, but she was sure she was in love with him, and from the look he always gave her, he felt the same way, or that's what Felicity told herself.

He spread the blanket on the ground and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Felicity couldn't keep her mouth shut, even though she knew that it would probably ruin the perfect moment. She started to babble about the stars and the moon. She told Oliver everything that her father had told her about the full moon, about The Wolf and stuff like that. She thought that Oliver would want to go home, because she was so awkward, but no, to her surprise, he listened to her like his life depended on her little speech.

They sat there for hours, just watching the stars and talking, until the sun started to rise. Felicity promptly panicked, because she was supposed to be at home, sleeping next to her sister and they would realize that she wasn't at home since they got up earlier that week. She tried not to freak out that her mother would force her to stay at home for the rest of the year, but Oliver calmed her down, saying that nothing bad was going to happen. She knew that Oliver didn't want her to lie to her parents, but there was no choice to make in her heart, if she wanted to meet with him later. So when she went home, and her mother yelled at her, Felicity just told her a lame excuse, that she didn't feel alright and needed some fresh air. Her mother let it go that time, but kept a strict eye on her.

Felicity knew that a good girl didn't go out to the forest alone or hunted rabbits, but somehow she liked to do these things. When she was in the forest, she was always calm, forgetting everything and just being with Oliver, but now…

Her sister was dead and she would marry Ray.

Her life turned into hell in only five hours.

Ray looked at her again, but Felicity still refused to look down at him. Felicity thought that he would force her to come down or he would come and sit next to her, but no, his next words surprised her.

"Quentin, come with us to the tavern," Ray said and Felicity watched as her father slowly stood up.

"Let the women grieve," he said and with a final glance he walked out on the door with her father and other men.

The tension she felt flooded away and when she tried to go down, her mother grabbed her arm and stopped her. Felicity looked at her questioningly and Donna sighed.

"You know, when I was your age, I was forced to marry your father. I didn't like him, just like you don't like Ray," Donna said and Felicity wanted to laugh. Felicity knew that there was more behind their marriage, but she never dared to ask them.

"I was in love with another man," Donna said and let go of Felicity. Felicity looked at Donna, who refused to look back at her. This information was new to her. She never knew this, her mother never mentioned it to anyone. And truth be told, Felicity couldn't imagine her mother being in the same shoes, as Felicity now. But even all of this couldn't change the fact the she didn't want to marry him. Thinking about it, Felicity thought that maybe her mother would understand her now and let her be with the one she loved, but she was wrong.

"But I came to love your father," Donna said and stroked her daughter's blonde hair.

"And he gave me two beautiful girls," she finished with tears in her eyes and Felicity couldn't help, but hug her mother. Felicity understood her pain in a way. She lost her sister and it hurt, but she had no idea what Donna must feel. Losing a child is something that Felicity never wants to experience.

They slowly pulled away and Felicity went down to sit next to her sister's body. Tears collected in her eyes, when she saw her again, but she knew she had to be strong in front of others, especially now that her soon to be mother-in-law was there.

Felicity sat there and grabbed Helena's cold hand. Three women were standing behind her, and the middle one, Caitlin, who had brown hair, looked at her and asked.

"Why was she outside during the full moon?"

"Maybe she wanted to meet with someone secretly," Iris, the girl next to Caitlin said with a tiny smile.

"Helena was never interested in boys," Donna replied and Anna looked at her.

"Yes, because she was in love with my son, always trying to be with him. She found out that day, that Ray was engaged to her sister," as soon as the words left Ray's mother's mouth, Felicity felt the pain more than before. Her sister was in love with the man, who always followed Felicity like a puppy.

As Felicity thought back, she realized she should have known. It was true, Helena always tried to find Ray's company no matter if he was at work, or at home. She saw her with him a lot of times, when she went into the forest to meet with Oliver for example, but it never crossed her mind that she could be in love with him. And that broke her heart, because it meant that Felicity didn't pay enough attention to her sister.

"It must have broken her heart if she chose death instead of living in a world without his love," Iris said, and Felicity felt a new kind of pain. Something she never felt before, it was like someone was ripping open the wound in her chest to make it bigger. She wanted to scream.

She never knew, that Helena was in love with Ray. The realization hit her hard like someone shot her over and over again: It was her fault. Her sister chose to die, because she would marry Ray.

The guilty broke to the surface and she wanted to hide somewhere in a cold cave and spend her life there. Why her mother couldn't let Helena marry Ray instead of her? A tear fell down to her hand and that was when she came back to reality and listened to the others.

"How romantic," Joanna said, and all of them looked at her except for Felicity. It was romantic for sure, but her sister would stay dead.

"Joanna!" Anna growled at her and the girl held up her hands defensively.

"There's nothing romantic in it. The girl was murdered!" Ray's mother explained.

"I didn't even know she loved someone," Felicity suddenly said and everyone looked at her. She needed to let this out before the sorrow feeling could eat her. Felicity always thought she and her sister were close and that they shared everything with the other, even if it was something terrible.

"Oh darling, don't worry," Anna said and placed a hand on her cheek. Felicity looked up at the older woman, and saw that coldness behind her eyes.

"Ray always had his eyes for you," she said and Felicity gasped. It was the painful truth. He always followed her even when both she and Oliver yelled at him to stop stalking her.

* * *

Oliver walked to Felicity's house and softly knocked. He knew they were at home, he could see the candles through the dirty, cracky windows.

He came there to comfort Felicity, because he was well aware of her feelings towards Helena. He knew how much she loved her sister, no matter if they argued over something.

Nearly immediately the door opened and Felicity's mother stepped outside. She quickly closed the door behind her, to make sure, her daughter didn't see Oliver, then looked at him like a protective lion mother.

"I came here to offer my condolences," Oliver said, but Donna just crossed her arms and shook his head.

"Listen, I know why you are here. I've already lost one daughter, I can't lose Felicity too," Oliver closed his eyes, because he knew that even if she said to go and never come back, he wouldn't be able to say anything, because Felicity was engaged to someone else and he had no right to even open his mouth and protest.

"You don't have anything to give her. You don't have enough money."

"I get a salary," Oliver tried to fight back, but he knew it was hopeless. Ray got nearly three times the gold coins than him.

"I know how much you earn. As you know my husband is a lumberjack as well," Donna said, her voice was low, to prevent her daughter from knowing that Oliver was there.

"You know Oliver, Ray can give her what you can't: Happiness and a chance for a better life. So if you truly love her, you'll let her go," Oliver nodded, and turned around to walk away.

Donna was right. He didn't have enough money to give her what she wanted, and he wouldn't hinder her future. Ray can give her anything in the village and if Felicity will be happy, then Oliver will be glad as well, because the most important thing for him, was to see her happy smile, even if he wasn't the one who caused it.

With that thought Oliver walked into the tavern, using the back door and tried to forget the pain in his heart, which slowly took over his whole body.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2, and in the next chapter we will go for a Wolf hunting! :D**

**Follow me on Twitter ( Olicity_Shipper) and tell me what you want to see. :)**


End file.
